Thank Merlin For Family Reunions
by LenaLiar
Summary: While in Romania for a family reunion, Neville Longbottom meets Charlie Weasley, and they instantly connect. Until a slight misunderstanding ruins everything. Thankfully at Charlie's own family reunion the romantically dense Weasley gets a second chance.


A/N: This is my first story, so don't be too harsh .

And I have to thank my best friend Lindsey who stayed up until 1 am correcting it with me (and made me correct the grammar in this note).

This is also dedicated to my other best friend Ellie who gave me the prompt to write it, and needs to finish the story she owes me *cough*.

So yea, enjoy.

Charlie leaned against a back wall. The bar was crowded by bodies, swaying and grinding in a giant mass to the beat of some muggle song he rather enjoyed. All the younger dragon trainers were somewhere inside, celebrating the birth of five, count them FIVE, Golden Mexican Horn Snouts, the most endangered dragon species in the world. It was a huge feat, as the eggs were beyond fragile and just the slightest wrong move would cause them to crumble. Exposure to muggle chemicals plus wizard poaching and experimentation had caused the defect in the eggs of what was once the largest and most powerful dragon species. They had used false scent filled eggs as replacements for the real thing in order to trick the mother and had but the true eggs in a specialized incubator, designed to minimize shock waves of movement and air temperature, and the baby would die in too warm or could of weather. Charlie had been on watch duty when the first egg cracked, and had watched each baby be born. The first egg had almost not made it, as the med witch was still on her way, and the temperature was too harsh for its young body, which was much smaller and more malnourished then its brother or sisters. Charlie had held the baby against his bare chest, remembering his training, which explained how to handle just this situation. The humans' body heat was almost identical to that of a Horn Snouts, and holding a weaker baby directly to the heat mimicked the natural reaction of the mother with a weaker baby.

The med witch congratulated him on keeping the baby from going into shock, and gave him the privilege of naming the small golden female. Charlie had absolutely no idea what to name her.

He watched the crowd with a smile, thinking it over, and sipping on his third drink. Honestly, what do you name a bloody dragon? He didn't want it to be something crazy, but he didn't want it to be boring or normal.

A body stumbled out of the crowd, slammed into the wall beside him, then slumped to the floor.

"You alright there mate?" Charlie asked, reaching out a hand to the smaller man and helping him up with little difficulty. He squinted at Charlie with his large, hazel eyes, glazed over by his drunken state.

"Ron?" he asked with a squint, swaying dangerously in Charlie's hold. The name surprised the older Weasley boy, who wasn't used to people confusing him with one of his brothers or even knowing of his family. It was one of the side effects of living so far from England.

"You know Ron Weasley? He's my little brother." Charlie led him to an empty table in the corner and ordered a pitcher of water from the well endowed waitress. Once seated, the very drunk lad nodded enthusiastically.

"We were doormats at school. Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean, and myself." He looked proud to be clumped together with the other boys, whom must have been very popular at school to get such a proud look out of the other boy. Charlie poured him some water with a smile.

"That makes you Neville Longbottom, right? Ron's mentioned you in a few letters." Neville gave him a surprised smile and nodded, spilling his water on the table.

"You're Charlie" he slurred then, realization lightening up his eyes. "You're the bad arse dragon trainer in Romania!" Charlie laughed at the description his brother always used, while Neville tried to wipe up the spilled water with his shirts sleeve. There were a few moments of silence as Neville stared out into the crowed with large eyes and Charlie starred at Neville. As a rule he didn't go after people so much younger then he, and seven years made quite an age gap, but there was no denying that Neville was a cute one.

"Any idea what you could name a newborn female dragon?" Charlie asked, trying to recapture the others attention. Neville looked over and wrinkled his nose.

"I dunno, all I can think about right now is cows."

"Cows?" Charlie asked, flabbergasted. Neville nodded.

"That's my Uncle Algie" He pointed to an over weight chap with graying blond hair doing what looked like the twist with an equally over weight women who had a long blond braid and floral pattern dress.

"He was always telling me that I resemble a cow more then a person when I was younger. He once told me that my father was actually a cow and I was adopted. Do you think I look like a cow?" Neville stared at him. His large hazel eyes looking dolefully into Charlie's dark blue ones. He had a firm square jaw and a day's growth on his chin. His cheeks where smooth and a little rounded his eyelashes where impossibly long, and his choppy brown hair lay just bellow his chin. Charlie's eyes were drawn to his plump pink lips, partly open, revealing white teeth and the tip of a pink tongue. Charlie licked his own dry lips, wondering how smooth Neville's would feel pressed against his own. Charlie must have been more bashed then he realized because the next thing he knew he was leaning against the table, pressing his lips flush against the younger boys. Neville, for his part, wasn't shy in the least. He climbed over the table, knocking over the water pitcher, and landing in Charlie's lap. Their tongues battled for dominance, and their breath mingled while they bit and sucked on each others mouths. Charlie moaned into the kiss as Neville created friction with a wriggle. He grabbed Neville by the hips and broke the kiss, moving instead to Neville's' throat, speaking between each bite, lick, and kiss.

"You"-bite-"most definitely" –lick- "don't resemble" –kiss- "a cow." Neville let out a groan in Charlie's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. With a growl he wrapped his arms around Neville's arse, and stood from the table. Neville wrapped his legs around Charlie's waist, and they stumbled over fallen chairs into the floor, their mouths separating just long enough for Charlie to spit out a name, "the dragon's den."

He He **

CENSORED

Charlie woke up from a cocoon of warmth to his roommates, Dylan Marties, grinning face.

"Wha-" He mumbled, as Dylan wriggled his eyebrows and put his finger to his lips. He pointed to the door, winked, and tip toed out. Getting the hint Charlie moved to follow and found his movements hindered by another, very naked, body lying halfway on top of him. He blushed deep red as large portions of the night before came rushing back to him. The thick blankets obscured most of the other's body, but Charlie remembered enough to know that I was Neville Longbottom, his little brothers 18, or still 17?, year old school mate snuggled against him. What had he been thinking? He was seven years Neville's senior, and if that wasn't enough he wasn't even allowed 'guests' in the dragon's den without proper clearance at least a week in advance. If his boss found out he'd broken protocol he'd be beyond fucked! Why did he even bring Neville back with him? How could he be so stupid? He closed his eyes and saw an image of Neville, withering in pleasure beneath him, a moan leaving his plump abused lips that Charlie instantly wanted to devour in a heated kiss. His eyes snapped open and his skin turned heated. He was starting to remember why he brought the boy home without a second though, which was a bad thing as he didn't know if he had enough will power to leave the bed as it was, he didn't need to add erotic pictures of the very naked and very available body beside him. He slid out from the warm embrace and threw on a pair of his rawhide work pants, then quietly padded out of the room.

"'Bout time mate." Dylan complained sitting up from his position on the couch in their kitchen living room. Each apartment came with two small rooms, one bath, and one all purpose room. Charlie's and Dylan's included a small kitchen off to one side as they were advanced trainees. Dylan gave him a wolfish smile.

"So I couldn't help but notice a certain someone finally got around to rubbing the magical clitoris last night, and may I say, bravo my dear friend. Bravo." Charlie flipped him off with a mock glare. It was a rather well known fact around the reserve that Charlie was practically chast. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy sex or couldn't get laid; he just didn't often leave the reserve and didn't approve of office relationships. He had seen enough drama caused by it to know how to stay clear.

"How long has it been anyways?" Dylan asked giving him an amused once over. Charlie couldn't help but wonder if there was any obvious evidence of his activities the night before.

He shrugged, "Five months maybe, I dunno." Dylan grasped his heart with a horrified gasp. Charlie rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

"I've just never been into meaningless sex, Dylan, and you know that. Now wanna tell me why you woke me up so damn early?" Dylan huffed at Charlie's usual excuse.

"Well if you must know, Mr. Stud Muffin, your lady has been bitching for you all morning. I suggest you send the newest addition on your enormous list of conquests packing, or you may be in some deep shit. Then take a shower, your reek of sex mate, and your lady's gonna smell it even sooner than I did, and we both know how she'll react to that." Charlie rolled his eyes at Dylan's sarcasm and sniffed his arm. He did reek of sex and the new baby horn snout wouldn't react well to it. The thought of his little lady made him smile as he headed to the shower.

Neville Longbottom felt his body move and his source of heat disappeared. His head was pounding right behind his eyes, causing him to whimper. Drinking was never really his strong point; in fact he was a pretty big light weight and always suffered from a massive headache. He heard talking in the other room and carefully sat up. On the bright side he had yet to black out, and remembered what had happened the night before. He still couldn't believe he'd slept with Charlie Weasley! Neville had seen him a few times and heard a lot about him from Ginny and Ron. Charlie had always sounded bad ass, and way out of Neville's league. He smiled through the pain of his hangover and tried to make sense of the conversation in the hall.

"I suggest you send the newest addition on your enormous list of conquests packing, or you may be in deep shit. Then take a shower, you reek of sex mate; and your lady's gonna smell it even sooner than I did, and we both know how she'll react to that." Neville's blood ran cold at the stranger's words. He padded to the door and peeked out. Charlie was standing with his back to Neville wearing nothing but a nice form fitting pair of pants and smelling his arm. The only other person in the room was sitting on the couch with a book and a crooked grin. He must have been the unknown speaker.  
Neville closed the door softly, gathered his clothes, and apparated back to his uncle's home. He had been used by enough guys before, and now Charlie had used him for sex despite already having a girlfriend. He locked the door to his guest room and crawled into bed. He was in no mood for a family reunion filled with fake smiles and awkward conversation. He just wanted to go to sleep.

Charlie was slightly depressed. After his shower he had returned to find Neville gone without a word, and he had really liked the younger boy. Dylan had patted his back and told him Neville sneaking out was a sign that he wasn't interested in anything more. So Charlie had gone back to work, taking care of his beloved dragons, and his new favorite, the Mexican Horn Snout that had been attached to him since her birth. Whom he couldn't help but name Neville.

Two Months Later

"So you're really not going?" Dylan asked, watching Charlie dodge a fireball from little Neville, whom had just learned to aim and didn't want to bathe. Dylan still couldn't believe his roommate had named a dragon after a one night stand.

"For the last time, yes Dylan. I'm really not going." Charlie dropped to the floor as a fireball flew just over his head, undoubtedly frying a few inches of hair. Dylan had been bugging him nonstop about refusing to go to his family's reunion. After the war his parent's got reunion crazy and had around five a year. So missing one wasn't that big of a deal.

"Work is just more important." He stated, pushing himself up.

"Think again, Weasley." Both boys looked over at the voice. Marsha Wess, the reserve manager stood with her arms crossed and a suit case at her feet, Charlie's suit case.

"You work too much Charlie, and you have too much vacation time. Your port key leaves in five minutes. So I suggest you hurry." She turned to leave, and then looked back at the stunned boys,

"Oh, and Charlie, if you're back before this time next month, you're fired." And with that she was gone.

The Weasley family reunion was in full swing by the time Charlie had arrived. He put his suit case in his old room and sat in the kitchen with Bill, who was bouncing his one year old Victoria on his knee. With all of the family inside and out, Bill was the only sibling he had managed to find.

"So where is everyone?" He asked waving at Tori. Bill shrugged.

"Beats me, last time I saw the twins they were off snogging Lee Jordan, whose pregnant by the way. Percy was getting an earful of Quidditich trivia from Oliver; God knows how he stands it. Ron's sulking in the laundry room, I think; my guess is because that Hermoine girl brought Viktor Krum as a date, go figure. You'd think Oliver would be stalking poor Viktor instead of ranting to Percy. And Ginny is running around with some chap named Neville Longbottom-"

"Neville, really?" Charlie asked, straightening up in both surprise and interest. Bill rose on eyebrow quizzically.

"Yeah, you know him?" Charlie blushed slightly and nodded while Bill gave him a look of surprise, and then a smirk.

"Good to know that you do get your jollies off on more than dragons. Should I expect news of an actual relationship in the future?" Charlie shook his head no with a sigh.

"I'm pretty sure he's not interested, which blows." Bill gave him a sympathetic nod.

"Oi Charlie, wha are you doin' here? Thought you were gonna be a no show." Ron stumbled into the room, words slurred, with a shit eating grin. He stumbled to the side too far and Charlie caught him just before he fell. Charlie had never in his life seen Ron so smashed.

"Guess I changed my mind." He smiled at Ron, who proceeded to turn puke green. He immediately dragged Ron to the loo before he could ruin the floor, while Bill called out good luck as they left. He looked through the cabinet for a detox potion while Ron puked his guts out. He found one in the back, behind some strange muggle box of tooth paste, which had small animals in clothes on it. He sniffed the potion to make sure it was still good, then helped Ron into a sitting position, and made him gulp down the fungus green concoction. Ron gagged but didn't complain. They sat on the white tile floor in silence. Charlie wasn't sure what to say to Ron. He had always been clueless when it came to love and didn't really have advice to give. He wished Bill had come with them; the eldest Weasley always had advice at hand.

"I'm not very good with words." Ron stated, staring at the cracked ceiling, his voice sounded dry and sober.

"Every time I try to say how I feel it comes out jumbled and wrong… How can I tell someone how I feel when every time I open my mouth I put my foot in it?" Ron turned to him with a questioning expression, his heart on his sleeve. Bad at advice or not, his little brother obviously needed help.

"You were never very good at voicing your emotions, even when you were little. Like when you were upset by something the twins had done, you would start screaming and throwing things. Or when you were scared at night you would grab your teddy and crawl into bed with one of us and force us to cuddle you, but refused to talk about it. Maybe you're just better with actions. Have you tried to show them how you feel instead of telling them?" Ron looked back up at the ceiling with a pensive expression.

"Maybe…" He stood up and gave Charlie a small smile before leaving. Charlie waited a few moments, reflecting over the conversation and hoping he had said the right thing. When he got back to the kitchen he found Ginny sitting in Bill's seat with a cuppa.

"Where's Bill?" He asked, sitting across from her. She shrugged.

"No clue. Haven't seen him in hours, I thought you weren't coming." This time Charlie shrugged.

"Changed my mind." They sat there quietly, studying each other. Ginny had grown up a lot in the past few years, especially due to the war, and it made Charlie greave for her.

"Where's Neville?" He asked trying to sound nonchalant. Ginny groaned slightly.

"He's off sulking in my room, man troubles you know?" Charlie nodded. "His last three boyfriends were complete arses to him, and then he goes off to Romania, actually to some horrific family reunion, and meets some hot stud muffin who proceeds to rock his world. Only for Neville to find out the morning after that he had a bloody girlfriend the whole time, and now he's depressed and never wants to be in a relationship again. Where as I'm stuck being the amazing best friend who has to pick up the pieces, which is not fun." She exhaled loudly, missing the shocked look on her brother's face. "Sorry, just had to rant." Charlie licked his lips; she couldn't have been talking about Neville's night with him, could she? But he didn't have a girlfriend so that made no sense.

"How did he find out?" He blurted, hoping Ginny wouldn't notice the blush.

"Pardon?" She asked, voice filled with surprise and confusion. Charlie turned redder than before.

"About the girlfriend I mean." Her eyes filled with understanding and then anger.

"He over heard the dick and his roommate talking about his lady and booked it. Why?" Charlie ruffled his hair.

"Just wondering. Hey… Uh… I'll talk to you later, yeah. I gotta go check something." He took off, up the stairs, without waiting for a response. Ginny smiled into her cuppa and thought of the very enlightening conversation she had shared with Bill not that long before. Hopefully she would no longer have to pick up the pieces.

Charlie sprinted up to Ginny's room and pounded on the door before he could think about what he was doing. He bent forward and tried to catch his breath, running up four flights of stairs was hard, no matter how in shape you are.

Neville opened the door and stared in surprise. A very red faces Charlie Weasley was standing there hugging his frame and panting hard.

"Charlie? Are you alright?" Charlie nodded and straightened up, bracing his arms on the door frame.

"I haven't had a girlfriend since my sixth year at Hogwarts" he stated, starring at Neville with intense eyes that caused the shorter boy to gulp. "In fact, you're the only person I've slept with in the past eight or nine months." He took a step closer to Neville, leaving almost no space between them.

"What about your lady and getting into trouble for being with me and everything else that guy said?" Neville asked, his breath catching in his throat. Charlie smiled.

"My little lady is a baby dragon and I'm not permitted to have visitors at the den without clearance. And Dylan is just an arse; he was mocking me for never going out." Neville blushed, feeling foolish at how he acted and regretting leaving before he knew the truth.

"Is um, that why you asked me what to name a dragon that night?" He asked, licking his lips. Charlie nodded with a wolfish smile and leaned in, fully pressing his body against Neville's, and connecting their lips. Neville's mind went blank as he completely melted into the kiss. He whimpered when Charlie pulled back and starred at him searchingly. Neville didn't know what he was looking for but figured he must have found it as in the next moment he was being dragged up the last flight of stairs and into a small corner bedroom. The room was covered in posters of different animals, a large number of which were dragons. Smack dab in the middle of the bed was a stuffed green dragon covered in the stains and tares of childhood. Neville picked the toy up with a small smile at Charlie, who blushed even redder then Ron was prone to.

"I got him for my first birthday. His names Mika" Neville laughed lightly, and felt his heart melt a little bit. He placed the toy on the nightstand and dragged Charlie onto the bed.

"What's your real dragon's name?" he asked, a breath away from the redhead. Charlie smiled awkwardly.

"Neville, after you." Neville attached his lips to Charlie's, with the intent to stay that way forever.

Ginny tip toed down the stairs after placing a silencing and privacy charm over Charlie's old room for the two forgetful boys. "Looks like Charlie finally found himself a boyfriend." She smiled at Bill and Fleur.

"Ron too." Bill stated with a very Fred and George like grin. "He just randomly walked up to Harry and planted one on 'em."

"Seriously!" Ginny gawked, shocked at Ron's gull. Bill nodded.

"What'd Harry do?" She asked, fully regretting missing the scene.

"Well, Ron pulled away from a rather shell shocked Harry, and immediately started apologizing, only to be cut off as Harry snapped out of it and very esthetically planted one of his own." Fleur giggled at Bill's summary, and Ginny felt her own face split into a twin like grin as well.

"Now we just need to find someone for Percy… which may be easier said then done…" Ginny stated, thinking of her now only single and rather prudish brother. Bill nodded in agreement where as Fleur looked gleefully amused.

"You do not know?" she looked back and forth between the siblings and giggled into her hand. Bill and Ginny exchanged confused glances.

"Know what love?" Bill asked.

"Why that Percy is with that very nice scott fellow he brought over today, the one who is obsessed with Quidditch…"

"Oliver Wood!" Ginny exclaimed in shock, Fleur nodded.

"Dat is the one. I saw them in a very… compromising position earlier in the woods by the pitch." Fleur giggled again, not at all embarrassed to have seen such a thing.

"Are you sure it was them." Ginny asked, she just couldn't believe Percy, of all people, would get down and dirty with someone like Oliver, in the woods for Merlin's sake. It just didn't sound like her dorky older brother. Fleur nodded. Just then the door opened emitting the boys in question.

"Enjoy your walk boys?" Fleur asked, her own Weasley twin smirk in place. She was definitely becoming one of the family, Ginny thought happily. Both boys nodded, and Oliver blushed bright red at Fleur's smirk.

"It was very relaxing, thank you for asking. We will be in my old room in you need us. Oliver expressed an interest in helping me translate my collection of remedial potions text from Bulgaria I have been storing for some time now. Are any of you interested in joining?" Percy didn't even bat an eyelash as he spoke, or bother to wait for a response before leaving the kitchen, poor Oliver in tow. In fact Ginny would have taken Percy's story as face value and would have made sure to stay far from his room so she didn't get roped into boring translation work like Oliver. Only now that Fleur had planted the idea in her head she couldn't help but see Oliver shift awkwardly while tugging on his shirts collar in what she assumed was an attempt to slyly shield a very fresh, and large red hickey. She shared a shocked expression with Bill as the boys quickly retreated upstairs.

"Told you." Fleur stated smugly.

THE END


End file.
